TMNT 2012:Not as planned
by Zestiies
Summary: Based off TMNT nicklodeon show 2012 series. I dont own anything except My OCs(Katie, Lexi,Mary(katies mother)). A young mothers world is shooken even worse when she gets kidnapped by Krang and is subjected to their testing, resulting in her gaining strange abilities. Now she must help the turtles and her friends from school (April and Casey) to figure things out and fight enemies.


**Chapter one: Kidnapped**

"Mom! Did you see where I put Lexis's pacifier she's throwing a fit in the stroller!" A young dark haired woman called throughout the house. She sighed with relief as an older woman with short silver hair, looked to be in her 50's-60's, and was short and skinny, came up to the dark haired young teenage girl handing her nothing but a small pink baby pacifier. "Thanks mom." The young teenager said with relief, as she rushed towards a hallway. The front hallway, opening the front door and pushing a stroller out with one hand holding the pacifier and keys in another. "I love you mom! Have a good day." The young teenager called through muffles as she held the pacifier in her mouth, locking the door after shutting it with the keys. The older woman just shook her head and sighed with a slight smile on her face. Meanwhile, the younger girl jogged slightly pushing the stroller with one arm still, looking down at her phone. She bit her lip as she saw she was going to be once again late for class, and still had yet to drop the young one off at daycare. "Hey! Don't text and drive its dangerous. Especially when you got a kid, Katie!" An all but too familiar voice. Casey Jones. "Hey don't tell me how I can handle my kid, Jones!" Katie jokes back, as she turned off her phone putting it in her pocket. "Don't worry, I was doing nothing but stressing about the limited time I have to pass this year. And so far with having to juggle between her and my schooling, ugh." Katie explained with a sigh at the end. "I mean at least you got something keeping you busy all the time." Casey stated, trying to be slow on his roller blades to keep at Katie's pace. "I mean most girl nowadays, all they want is a baby. It's annoying, but you actually got one. Isn't it somewhat amusing?" Casey asked.

"Well it's more the fact, I shouldn't have her, as mine. But I made a mistake, and now I have her." Katie stated leaning over the stroller a bit to peek at the adorable baby girl. She was more a toddler now, Katie just never liked to admit it. Though, what mother would? Her baby was growing up so fast to her. Lexi, the toddler, began giggling. "Mama hi! Mama hi!" Lexi repeated waving her little hand as in "hi". Katie giggled as well "and she is mine. Hi my Lexi!" Katie finished her sentence looking back at Casey, then leaning back over to see her adorable toddler. They reached the small daycare, which was being run in a church basement. Casey and Katie walked in through the front doors and made a right turn to a set of stairs that most likely lead to a basement, which was correct as they took the stairs down, leading them into a very bright and happy looking gymnasium. It had kids running around everywhere, a few playpens for infants, toys lots of toys, rugs and Matt's laid out all over the ground, some small couches, beanbag chairs, and some small tables and chairs all set up. "Why hello there Lexi and Katie. How are you two today?" A young woman with a lanyard and card around her neck that had her name and a picture of her face, plus the daycares name and logo around the card as a background. "Good good, tired and stressing. Here." Lack responded as she unclipped her daughter from the stroller and handed her over the the woman she trusted with her toddler for the day.

"She's been more into peeled apple slices than cut up oranges, oh and she hates pulp in her juice. Take care! Mommy loves you Lexi, muah!" Katie explained to the lady quickly who was holding her child the same way she was handed her. Lexi was a small toddler so it didn't mean much the way she was being held. Katie kissed Lexis cheek as Lexi giggled. "Bye bye mama!" Lexi giggled and called out. Katie smiled as her and Casey Jones rushes out of the church and basically ran the last couple of blocks to the school. 

"I can't believe she's getting so good with be leaving her! I'm so happy!" Katie called up to Casey whom was soaring in-front of her on his roller blades. "Yea, well I'm dead! You're not the one who gets their ear yelled off by Red!" Casey yelled back, referring to April O'Neil. April was a good friend of Katie and Casey's now as Katie was Casey's cousin. Katie has recently moved back into the city almost a year ago now, and so far was enjoying her old life back. She hated living on the stupid farm with her grandparents, mother and baby. Not that she hated the people, but she hated the area for sure. As they sped to school, ten minutes late, they basically barged through the school front doors, running up the steps as fast as they could to to their shared first period class. "Sorry I'm late." Katie apologized as she entered through the classroom door, followed closely by Casey. Casey said nothing but just rushed in and sat down at his normal desk behind April. Katie's usual seat was being used by the preppy girl. Katie rolled her eyes and sat at the back behind April, beside Casey. The class resumed as the teacher could care less about the two late ones.

"Why were you so late? Did something happen?" April questioned turning slightly to face the two. "Well we dropped her kid off at daycare." Casey responded. "That's about it." He added.

"MY kid has a name. It's Lexi, thanks." Katie stated coldly.

"K calm down momma. We were dropping her precious little Lexi off at daycare. Better?" Casey corrected mockingly earning a whack on the back of the head from Katie"Ow'". "Yes, it's very much better." Katie responded smartly with a smirk. 

"God you two. You're children yourselves." April giggled a bit shaking her head and turning her attention back to the teacher. April was relieved to hear nothings happened again that morning. For the past few weeks now, it'd been quiet and inactive. All crime that is. It was weird, and April and a bad feeling as soon as Katie walked into the room for some reason. April looked back at Katie from the corner of her eye. Katie was smiling and giggling showing Casey pictures of her beloved daughter who was just past one years old now. April got goosebumps for some reason and had a horrible feeling. She sighed and tried to breathe normally as to not let it get the best of her.

The bell for the first periods end finally rang. Second period they all had separate classes, Katie had gym. During gym though, she was getting weird vibes out of nowhere as she jogged laps, did pull up's on the bars, and lifted weights. She couldn't shake it, as she pushed her limits more than usual that class as well. Their coach had even stopped her to tell her what a wonderful job she did after class. As lunch came, Katie called the daycare to make sure her baby was okay and safe which to her relief she was. Katie met up with Casey and April outside at the front. 

"Hey Katie." April greeted as Casey turned around. 

"Hey annoyance." Casey greeted earning another whack, this time from April. Katie smirked. 

"See it's not just me beating on you." Katie stated jokingly. Casey rolled his eyes. 

"Is there something you wanted?" Casey questioned.

"Is there something I interrupted?" Katie asked raising a brow with a smirk watching them both blush immediately and avoid Katie's gaze. 

"N-no not at all. We-we were just making plans to..uhh train. Ninja training." April covered up. Katie knew about April and Casey doing ninja training. They had a anonymous sensei that trained them. Katie didn't know much other than it was a dojo, located in a secretive spot with a strange sensei teaching them. Katie didn't really care that much though, chances are they were secretly making out in alleyways all night. And that's what Katie believed slightly.

"Mhm. Whatever you two, Wanna get food?" Karie asked. April and Casey's faces lit up a bit. Katie giggled. 

"Let's go."Katie added. And with that they went walking to the nearest pizza place to grab cheap but delicious slices of pizza. After they ate, walked around and talked for a bit eating pizza, Katie had an uneasy feeling. She had a pit in her stomach and it began hurting.' Anxiety. Why?' Katie thought to herself. 

Then, completely out of nowhere, and faster than anyone could ever stop it, Katie was grabbed by the arm by a stronger looking arm from a van and pulled in in a matter of a second or two, then the van screechy sped off as fast as it could, hitting some cars and avoiding most with swerves. It sped down and out of sight almost instantly. That's when April and Casey has dropped their pizza and ran after the vans direction. 

"It's Krang! It has to be!" April stated to Casey as she ran beside him.

"They're not taking no cousin of mine!" Casey responded as he sped up running as fast as April had ever seen him run. The van turned a sharp corner as did April and Casey. The van then whipped around another corner, it was obviously now trying to loose the two followers. The van suddenly whipped into an alleyway and a screech of car wheels was heard before nothing but silence. April and Casey ran into a stop in-front of the alleyway entrance where they'd seen the van disappear. The van was gone. There were no traces of the van or Katies kidnappers, or even Katie. April and Casey looked to one another. "We need the guys.." April stated.

"Yea." Casey responded, agreeing with April's statement, as they looked around confused on where the van and everyone inside it had vanished to.

Meanwhile

"This is your cell, subject 362." A robot tall, skinny, Metallic and pinkish purple patterns surging through it, spoke through the cell doors sliding slot. Much like ones they'd have in prison to hand prisoners food. Katie tried to think fast, anything she could request or say or do to get out of there, or at least get some closure as to what was happening.

"Wait! I'm..hungry!" Katie stated before the robot began walking away. The robot stopped in its tracks and turned towards her.

"Dinner is at six PM." The robot stated, then walked away. 

"Wait what time is it?!" Katie yelled after the robot before it fully left earshot. 

"Three thirty six PM." The robot stated, then seemed to disappear fully as the footsteps faded. Katie sighed as she leaned her forehead against the cold heavy metal cell door. 

"I can't be in here! I have a kid!" Katie yelled. "Let me out she needs me!" Katie began slightly panicking. The thoughts of her never seeing Lexi again, or worst yet the thoughts of them finding Lexi as well. "You better not touch her!" Katie began punching the metal door and kicking it screaming in pure rage. When she became weak and shaky, she ended up collapsing and crying. She sobbed for a good hour at least that's what it felt like before footsteps could've heard approaching her cell. Katie sat, back up against the wall, sitting on the ground. 

"Subject 362, has been requested for testing by Krang." The robot spoke.

"Pardon?" Katie asked slowly standing up. "Testing?" Katie asked, as suddenly the cell door was heard unlocking, and the door flew open as four Krang bots detained and cuffed Katie. Katie struggled and made grunts of effort as they forced her out of the cell and made her walk, two Krang behind her, two in-front, one leading her holding the cuffs chain, basically dragging her along. Katie didn't struggle much anymore as she one, found it no use, and two, was too busy looking around at the atmosphere. It didn't even seem like they were in the same world. Everything was so high tech, so interesting. So new. From odd and never before seen creatures to robots and technology never before discussed. Katie looked all around. It was brilliant. But why was she here? Why did they want an average human girl like her? 

"Why me?" Katie asked. The Krang didn't respond just kept walking with her, lead by the chains. Katie sighed as she kept quiet the rest of the journey. She watched a robot scan it's hand on a scanner and open a door. Katie immediately had fear struck through her body. A huge contraption, a simple little point at the end aimed at a headrest towards a chair that looked like that from a dentists office. Katie's heart sunk. Tears almost immediately filled her eyes. 'This is how I die..' she thought. Katie looked to all the robots, as she began struggling again and not walking another step. 

"Wait..w-what's gonna happen? What're you doing to me?" Katie began questioning as the robots forced her forwards, with way more force and they were very much stronger as well. 

"Stop! I said what're you doing to me! You can't kill me I'm a mother! Please. Please my baby needs me." Katie began begging and trying to convince the boys to not do whatever they were going to do. She struggled and tried to fight making louder grunts and sounds of effort of wanting to break free. All failed, but she knew she at-least made it the hardest as they strapped her into the chair. She struggled in the chair with great force as the machine contraption was turned on, the point inched closer and ever so closer to Katie's forehead. 'I love you so much Lexi..momma loves you so much.' Katie last thought before she screamed as she felt a pressure on her head then went silent after a few seconds of the scream. Katie's eyes opened and were filled with a light blue neon glow. It just looked like her already blue irises were glowing, then the glow brightened till it filled her whole eye, with just neon blue light. A flash bang was ringing in Katie's ears now, as the last things Katie truly heard was "no! Somethings not right no!" It sounded like a voice of a totally different person, and not one of the Krang bots.

Meanwhile

April and Casey paced back and fourth in the turtles lair. "Her mom picked Lexi up from daycare, we covered and said Katie told us she had to go do some errands. That doesn't give us enough time before she begins questioning again. She's a mother and a grandmother." Casey stated. "And if anything, I've seen how crazy motherhood makes a woman, so imagine mother and grandmahood?!" Casey added.

"Wait, her daughter. Donnie can't you use DNA to track down beings?" Leo suddenly turned to the purple clad turtle, questioningly. 

"Well yes, I could. I need some of her blood, or one of her hairs atleast." Donnie stated. April looked to Casey. 

"Casey stay still." April stated as she turned on her phones flashlight and scanned all over Casey's clothing. She found a little blonde baby hair, that had to be Lexi's. April picked off the hair and walked carefully over to Donnie keeping her gaze on the hair. She handed the strand to Donnie who carefully took it. He smiled a bit at April. "Thanks. I'll be right back. This should work." Donnie stated, as he then hurried to his lab. A few moments later he came back out of he lab the tracker in his hand. He stared at it.

"So what is it?" Leo asked Donnie. Donnie slowly made his way over to them and showed Leo, standing beside him. Everyone else crowded around such as April, Casey, Mikey and Ralph standing back a bit.

"Is she even..?" April's voice was heard asking. 

"No..she isn't even in this dimension." Donnie stated. Casey gasped as did Mikey and April.

"No..no way! She has to come back here right now! We have to go get her!" Casey began. He looked ready as ever to go marching into a war. 

"Casey, I get it's your cousin but..we can't access the other dimensions without special tools." April stated.

"She's giving off strong signals though..signals I don't even get from April half the time." Donnie stated. 

"What do you mean?" Casey questioned.

"I mean this. Look. Those are her brainwave signals. They're extremely high though for someone who's supposedly an average being." Donnie responded. 

"Well she never had any powers that I know of her any of our family knows of for that matter. Maybe your doo-hicky is malfunctioning." Casey stated insultingly at the end. Donnie growled in annoyance.

"No, it's more likely I'm correct, and you're just being dumb as always." Donnie stated. 

"Oh yeah? Well..well-" Casey began but was cut off.

"Would you two stop it? Donnie's right she's giving off strong brain wave signals. That means she's in another dimensions but she's..also the one in control." April stated. "They've done something to her to make her able to travel the other dimensional planes." Donnie added looking to April. 

"And with that, she has to have some of the same abilities April possesses now." Donnie finished staring down at his tracking devices screen.


End file.
